


Sleeping Through the Night

by SalParadiseLost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, He's just trying to sleep, IT'S JUST SO SOFT, M/M, Poor Keith, Probably one of the softest things I've ever written, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalParadiseLost/pseuds/SalParadiseLost
Summary: Keith is just trying to get some sleep. Lance is a restless sleeper, though, but good thing snuggling helps.Written for a 2018 Secret Santa!





	Sleeping Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikAdair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/gifts).



> This is a gift for my good friend Keith who just wanted some klance fluff. I hope I delivered!

Keith had prepared for a lot when he began dating Lance. He had prepared for late night study sessions with kisses over coffees, for gut-bursting laughs and stupid pick-up lines, for smiling so much that his face hurt and he didn’t even care.

He got all that and so much more.

The problem was what he hadn’t prepared for – what he hadn’t even known he had to prepare for.

 

Keith was laying on his back, staring at the popcorn ceiling with a distain he usually reserved for his math tests. He could practically feel the bags forming under his eyes. Exhaustion was set deep in his bones and every inch of him just screamed to go to sleep. With a groan, he turned his head to the side and grimaced when he saw the numbers 4:23 staring back at him.

He had been up for hours and he hated it.

All of him just wanted to go to sleep and after a couple minutes of staring at the ceiling, he slowly he felt himself begin to drift off. Right before he nodded off, he prayed that this time maybe he would be able to stay asleep.

Until suddenly, Lance rolled over, squeezed him around his waist and let out a loud snore.

Keith jerked awake, his heart instantly pounding in his chest.

Beside him, his boyfriend nuzzled him sweetly and made an adorable sleepy snuffle that would have made Keith’s heart melt if he wasn’t so damn tired in that moment.

He sighed and gently ran a hand through Lance’s hair. He loved the boy, he really did, and he loved getting to spend every day with him. The waking moments weren’t the problem, though, it was the moments when he was supposed to be asleep.

Lance slept like he did everything else - like a force of nature. He was restless and wild with  all spread out limbs and thrashing arms. He was loud too. Keith didn’t even know someone could be loud when they slept, but Lance was a sleep-talker and Keith had listened to rambling conversations that were filled with a mix of Spanish and English.

He took up the entire bed with his presence, squeezing into Keith’s space as easily as he wedged his way into Keith’s life. Sometimes he was like an octopus, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and not letting him move an inch. Sometimes he was more of a soccer player and Keith had to huddle at the very edge of the bed into order to dodge his boyfriend’s kicks.

Keith choked down a yelp when suddenly Lance’s knee thumped against his hip. Pain flared up immediately and he knew that there would be a large bruise in the morning.

Lance remained sleeping soundly, but Keith prepared himself for another restless night.

 

Lance woke up with a small rustle and gentle yawn. He blinked his eyes open and they absolutely sparkled in the early light. He was so bright and shining, he could rival the sun itself. Momentarily, Keith wondered what he had done to earn a chance to love such a magnificent human being. Those beautiful eyes met his and Lance stretched over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Good morning, handsome.” He whispered, his voice all honey and sweetness.

Unfortunately, morning was _not_ what Keith wanted to be reminded of right now. He  groaned and shoved his face into a pillow. Maybe now that Lance was getting up, he could finally get some sleep.

Lance laughed and the sound rang like bells. “Come on, sleepyhead, time to get up. We can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Why not?” Keith mumbled and felt his boyfriend shoving his shoulder.

“You know why.” Lance was poking him with his foot, purposefully going for the ticklish areas. He tried to choke down his laughter, but some of it came out bubbling out of him anyways.

Keith couldn’t help smiling at Lance, even though the boy was the cause of all his nights of missed sleep. Lance was beautiful and pure and everything that he had ever wanted. He was Keith’s sunshine and light. He was the moon and stars. He was his entire world. Lance had given him so much in his life, and because of that, he was the luckiest person alive.  
  
Lance playfully nudged his shoulder again before taking his hand and basically dragging him out of bed.  
  
“Come on, Keith, we have places to be and people to meet.”  
  
Keith grimaced and looked regretfully at the bed. He longed to just curl up again and get the sleep he had missed.  
  
But before he daydreamed about it for too long, Lance was pulling him forward and into the waking hours.

  
  
The rest of the day passed in a weary haze. Keith felt like he had a hole in his chest and that he was constantly trudging through mud. The edges of his vision were blurry and he constantly had to catch himself from falling asleep while standing up. He had seen the bags under his eyes that morning and the concealer he had could do little to cover them up.  
  
He was trying to hide his exhuastion the best he could, and he thought he was doing a pretty good job of it. Every once in a while, though, he would catch Lance giving him a concerned look. The boy didn’t miss much and Keith to ease Lance’s worry with a bright smile. But it was obviously that Lance could see right through him, especially when the boy pulled him aside and sat him down.  
  
“Okay. What’s up?”  
  
Keith opened his mouth to object, but Lance immediately shut him down.  
  
“And do not tell me that nothing is wrong. I’ve watched you fall asleep on your feet all day. There’s something up and I know it. So tell me.” Lance crosses his arms and looked Keith seriously in the eyes.  
  
Keith shuddered under his gaze, immediately feeling like a child whose hand got caught in the cookie jar.

He didn’t know how to say this without offending Lance, but after weeks of terrible nights, it was finally time for something to be said.

“Well, Lance, I,” The words came fumbling out of his mouth and he took a large gulp of air, before beginning again. Then, the words suddenly poured out. “I can’t sleep at night.”

Lance blinked, completely silent and blinked again. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but that obviously wasn’t it.

“Excuse me?”

“Lance, I love you, but you’re terrible in bed.” Keith instantly realised how that sounded. “Wait, no. I don’t mean that you’re terrible in bed. I mean you’re bad to sleep with… Wait that doesn’t sound right either.”

Keith groaned, nervously running his hands through his hair while his boyfriend silently looked on. God, why was this the one time that Lance didn’t interrupt him.

“I don’t know how to make it sound like you’re not bad at sex. Because you’re good at sex, but I, um, I can’t sleep and it’s because of you.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked gently with no judgement in his voice. Keith’s confidence grew a little bit and he sat up a little straighter. He shifted in his seat, feeling the cushion move under him.

Keith bit his lip before answering. “I know you don’t know and you don’t mean it, but you move a lot in your sleep, Lance.”

Lance tilted his head in question with his arms crossed over his chest. “I move a lot?”

“Yes.” Keith practically gasped, feeling a huge amount of relief in finally admitting it. “You kick and fail and squeeze and you snore Lance.”

“I do not snore.” He snapped immediately, but Keith gave him a deadpan look.

“Yes, you do. You’re not the one who has to try to sleep through it.”

Lance didn’t really have anything to say to that and stood there. He had an unreadable expression on his face and just kept _staring_ at Keith. Keith didn’t know what to do and he prayed that he hadn’t said anything too wrong.

“You said I kick?” Lance asked finally.

“I mean, yeah, sometimes. Not all the time.”

“Do I kick you?”

Keith paused, not wanting to admit it. His boyfriend was looking at him expectantly, though, and Keith couldn’t help, but give in.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “sometimes.”

“Show me.”

Keith shifted and lifted his shirt while also pulling down a bit of his pants to show off the bruise on his hip. Lance’s eyes widened and he gently touched it with his fingers.

Then, he started giggling. “I did this?” he said, through laughter, straightening up and coming into Keith’s space. He immediately shifted to accommodate his boyfriend and Lance ended up straddled on his lap. He was still laughing and Keith could feel the boy’s chuckles against his own chest.

He was thoroughly confused and had no idea what was going on. But a laughing Lance was certainly better than a pissed-off Lance, though.

“Yes?” he said finally in disbelief and the boy started laughing all over again. “Is it funny?”

Lance met his eyes and they were crinkled with humor. “I mean, it kinda is. You look like you went a round with a cage fighter and it was just sleepy me.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course, I’m not mad. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Lance leaned down and kissed Keith. His lips were tender and loving and Keith melted right there. “We’re going to have to get you on a nap schedule, though, I can’t have you walking around half-asleep all the time. And maybe, I can start taking some melatonin. I think that might help, but either way, we’ll figure this out. You can’t get away from me that easily.”

Keith smiled, looking into Lance’s eyes. He was so lucky. So, so, so lucky. Lance began kissing him on the jaw, trailing them up the curve of his face. Keith turned and captured his lips.

Like hell a couple nights of missed sleep was going to keep him from loving this boy.


End file.
